Little St Nick
by Luke Lynch
Summary: Lucas and company indulge in a little yuletide spirit. Sequel to Campfire Revelations. Slight Lucas/Kumatora. Review or flame, your choice. I know it's early, but I couldn't wait.


_**Little St. Nick**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it; you oughta know how it goes by now.

NOTE: I'll just put Boney's dialogue in _italics_, 'cause he only barks. At least, that's all non-PSI users hear.

Much time had passed since Lucas' journey had begun. His family had been torn apart by the Pigmask army, commanded by he knew not who, and almost everything he knew had been thrown into chaos. However, if there was one thing he was grateful for, it was the fact that he had found steadfast friends along the long and winding road. (1) At present, he was sitting around a campfire on the side of Mt. Oriander with his dog, Boney (the best name ever) (2); Duster, an easygoing thief from eastern Tazmily Village; and Kumatora, the former princess of Osohe Castle, for whom Lucas had long harbored a crush, which, to his surprise, he had learned back on the Osohe Castle grounds after the first Needle had been pulled, was not exactly unrequited. Kumatora had also told him recently that she wanted to, legitimately, go out at least once with Lucas after this whole ordeal was said and done.

As some snow began to fall, Lucas was struck by a sudden realization.

"Hey, Kumatora," he called out. "How long have we been traveling?"

"At my last count," she replied, turning to face him, "five months, three days, and nine hours." (3)

"And we left Tazmily on July 21st," said Lucas quietly. "Wait a bloody minute!"

"What's up, Lucas?" asked Duster from the other side of the fire.

"I just did the math," explained Lucas, "with some help from Kumatora, of course, and I think it's Christmas Eve!"

"Wait, TONIGHT is Christmas Eve?" cried Duster.

"If my math is correct, yes!" answered Lucas excitedly. "We have to do _something_!"

"_Like what?"_ barked Boney.

"Hmm…Good question, Boney," praised Lucas. Then, an idea hit him. "Follow along, guys!" And to the surprise of all present, he began singing.

_Well, away up north where the air gets cold  
>There's a tale about Christmas that you've all been told<br>There's a real famous cat all dressed up in red  
>And he spends the whole year working out on his sled<em>

_It's the little Saint Nick_  
><em>(KumatoraDuster) Little Saint Nick_  
><em>It's the little Saint Nick<br>__(Kumatora/Duster) Little Saint Nick_

_(Kumatora)  
>Just a little bobsled, we call it old Saint Nick<br>But she'll walk a toboggan with a four speed stick  
>She's candy apple red with a ski for a wheel<br>And when Santa hits the gas, man, just watch her peel_

_It's the little Saint Nick_  
><em>(LucasDuster) Little Saint Nick_  
><em>It's the little Saint Nick<em>  
><em>(LucasDuster) Little Saint Nick_

_(All)  
>Run, run, reindeer<br>Run, run, reindeer  
>(Boney) (oh-oh-oh-oh)<br>Run, run, reindeer  
>Run, run, reindeer<br>(Boney) He don't miss no-one_

_(Duster)  
>And haulin' through the snow at a frightenin' speed<br>With a half a dozen deer with the a-rudy to lead  
>He's gotta wear his goggles 'cause the snow really flies<br>And he's cruisin' every pad with a little surprise_

_It's the little Saint Nick_  
><em>(LucasKumatora) Little Saint Nick_  
><em>It's the little Saint Nick<em>  
><em>(LucasKumatora) Little Saint Nick_  
><em>(All)<em>  
><em>Oo oo oo<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas, Saint Nick<em>  
><em>(Duster)<em>  
><em>Christmas comes this time each year<em>  
><em>(All)<em>  
><em>Oo<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas, Saint Nick<em>  
><em>(Lucas)<em>  
><em>Christmas comes this time each year<em>  
><em>(All)<em>  
><em>Oo<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas, Saint Nick<em>  
><em>(Kumatora)<em>  
><em>Christmas comes this time each year<em>

_(All)  
>Christmas has come at last!<em>

Everyone was silent for a few moments after the last note, and then they all just burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we just did that, ha-ha!" laughed Lucas.

"Nor I," chuckled Duster.

"I'm with you both on that," giggled Kumatora. "What's really bad is that Boney was the best singer out of all of us!"

"_Hey, when you howl at the moon for as long as I do, you tend to get good," _shot back Boney.

"He's got a point, Kumatora," put in Duster.

"Maybe we should howl at the moon more often," joked Lucas.

"Ha-ha, yeah, no," shot down Kumatora. "What we should be doing is getting to bed."

"Agreed," concurred Duster. With that, he turned away and went back to his sleeping bag. Lucas made to do the same, but Kumatora stopped him.

"And exactly where do you think _you_ are going?" (4) she asked in a playful tone.

"Uh, to sleep?" tried Lucas, knowing he wasn't getting out of this, and not even really wanting to.

"Not in that direction, you're not," shot Kumatora slyly. "You're coming with me."

Lucas simply let her take him by the hand and lead him to her sleeping bag. They climbed in and Lucas zipped it shut. Right as he turned around, Kumatora surprised him with a soft kiss—their fourth with each other. Lucas quickly recovered after she broke the kiss, however, and managed to say,

"Merry Christmas, Kumatora."

"Merry Christmas, Lucas," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Lucas fell asleep in her arms, and Kumatora had just barely enough time to whisper:

"I love you."

…before sleep claimed her, as well. At that moment, all across the Nowhere Islands, a soft snow began to fall.

* * *

><p>1: If you can pull a reference out of the last five words in that sentence, you are freaking amazing.<p>

2: Or so Emiliano "Chugga A. Conroy" Rosales-Birou says, and I'm inclined to agree with him.

3: In the movie "Men In Black II", this is how long Patrick Warburton's character spends as Will Smith's partner before he's neuralyzed. (sp?)

4: Stole that line from one of my own stories. If you can guess which one, in a review or a PM, I will personally give you an internet Naco.

For those who don't know, the song I used here, "Little St. Nick", is property of The Beach Boys.

END


End file.
